Levi242
Levi Herbert-James Spanger or more commonly known as "Levi" is the owner of Midnight 5 and one of the most wanted men in the country. Levi has killed many members of former gangs and is one of the most known people in the country and surprisingly has not been killed. History Levi was born to his father Herbert Spranger and his mother Gillian Shlut. After an affair in a strip club, Levi Spanger would be born nine months later. As a kid, Herbert would often be absent from Levi's life and his mother would work part-time in Herbert's mafia called Midnight 5 as a stripper. Levi was often angry due to this and would take out his rage by bullying students at the middle school he would attend, often finding himself in a lot of trouble and failing many courses. One day Levi's life would change at 16 years old. Levi's mother Gillian was taken as a hostage by a rival mafia called B1, B1 had hoped Herbert would sign a contract giving all funds to them, however, once Herbert refused Gillian was killed. Although Herbert was saddened, he felt he made the correct decision. Herbert's house would then be infiltrated by B1 members and Herbert would be shot in front of Levi, leaving him to be placed in an orphanage. Levi would frequently sneak out of the orphanage and commit small crimes such as stealing from gas stations and gambling on street fights. During his 17th birthday, Levi would steal a Glock from the body of a dead criminal and would shoot a local citizen named Joseph Romanowski. Levi would obsess over killing citizens and would practice using his Glock more and more, mastering it. It was at this time Levi would also participate in fights, learning hand to hand combat very quickly. Levi would then turn 18, legally being able to take care of himself. Taking over Midnight 5 After traveling all over the country for three years trying to find a stable job, Levi would out he would be the rightful heir to his father's mafia "Midnight 5". However, after Herbert's death, M5 would be very unstable and many members would leave the mafia. The 21-year old Levi would be strict and quickly take full control of the mafia. Levi would recruit many members into his mafia and would expect full loyalty out of all his members, or else punishments would be very strict. Levi was also able to steal funds from local elites and built a new and improved strip club, making lots of profit for the young Levi and recruit many members. Levi would often see himself rising in popularity as one of the biggest faces in his communities, but would also be a major target for rival clubs. Levi's loyal members would provide much protection and Levi himself was a hard threat to take down. As the years passed Levi would open his circle of trust and have many members help rule with him including Noah and Brooklyn. Midnight 5 would quickly grow into one of the biggest mafia's the country has ever seen, and has still not been overtaken.